


Always be Wary of Boredom

by ximeria



Series: 2013 March Writing Exercises [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Blow Jobs, Boredom, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always be wary of Boredom; he's no good; he'll lead you astray.</p><p>Or in other words: Be wary of a bored Erik Lehnsherr at a fundraiser (not to mention an eavesdropping Charles Xavier).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always be Wary of Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Only word of warning would be that the story borders on mildly cracky humor.

Emma had warned him, and he wasn't stupid enough to oppose her. She knew what she was doing; especially when it came to making nice with people who could further their cause and whose support often came in the form and shape of money and influence.

Erik would much rather they ran their project without, but he knew the value of knowing the right people and having the money to back it. Whether the giver was human or mutant, funds were funds.

So, long story short? Emma had told him to behave. He might be their front figure, was capable of rallying large groups and bringing people to their side, but he wasn't much of a people person in private. He'd just as soon throw someone in a dungeon (something he still wanted to have to which Emma always said no) as play nice.

He really would have loved a dungeon, decked out in metal instruments of torture.

Unlike rubbing elbows with the rich and influential, which was definitely not something he enjoyed. That was Emma's strength and perverse pleasure - she'd round up the people he needed to talk to. He wasn't sure who she had her sight set on this very night, but he'd be enlightened soon enough.

Until then, he stood in a corner, full view of all the exits. Most people seemed to avoid him, save a few who seemed morbidly curious about him. Him, not the cause, and that was more than enough for Erik to dismiss them. He'd felt the sting of Emma's mental scolding every time.

He, in turn, kept her annoyed by rattling this or that metal in the room in reply.

They were one hour into this boring hell of a fund raiser and at least two to three hours to go, before he could fuck off and do whatever he wanted.

Who the hell did he have to blow to get away from these boring farts?

"Is that an offer?" someone asked in a posh, British accent.

Erik's head snapped to the side, as he honed in on the owner of the voice.

Baring his teeth, he wanted to scare off the kid, who was at least a few years younger than Erik and who looked like he'd been born into money and would probably be just as boring as the rest of the bastards in the room. With their fancy suits and dresses - and glittering jewelry.

"Is what an offer?" Erik finally asked when the young man didn't say anything, simply kept looking expectantly at him..

 _'Trading a blow job for a small respite from this boring hell you seem to find yourself in,'_ a voice whispered in his mind.

Erik stared at him.

 _'I mean, it's not an offer I hear often, but I'll take it if you're still offering.'_ Even the voice was saucy and teasing.

A telepath. And much to Erik's surprise, he didn't pull up his mental shields in reaction. Maybe Emma's harping about manners was rubbing off on him. Also, he was curious; he'd thought the man young, expression and looks superficially innocent; like butter wouldn't melt. Apparently first impressions could be very deceiving.

"Charles," the young man said, holding out his hand.

Just to rile him up, Erik took the proffered hand, tilted it and pressed his lips to the warm skin. Even allowing himself a hint of tongue.

Charles' eyes widened and apparently Erik had taken him by surprise, because he caught the rush of adrenaline, interest, arousal that came off him, with the obvious feel of it being shared unintentionally.

"So... the offer? Still standing?" Charles pressed.

Erik loomed over him, keeping hold of Charles' hand. "Not the only thing standing."

This earned him a snort and another rush of emotions, this time the arousal was mixed with humor.

_'I think we should occupy that lovely mouth of yours before your pickup lines get any worse.'_

Which meant two minutes later, Erik found himself ensconced in the cloakroom, in the back among dark, woolen jackets and furs, on his knees. And far too busy bringing his newfound 'friend' off to share any more bad puns.

Even if his thoughts had been in jest, he was damned glad that Charles had picked up on them. He found that Charles was incredibly responsive, his arousal leaking into Erik's mind, making Erik impossibly hard. Combined with the heavy feel and the bitter taste of Charles' cock in his mouth...

He would have to thank Emma later for insisting he take part in the fund raiser.

Doing everything he could to channel his own arousal into Charles, abusing the knowledge that his impromptu partner was a telepath, Erik reached up and fondled Charles' balls while breathing in before taking him in as deeply as he could.

 _'You look so very lovely on your knees,'_ Charles' voice echoed in his mind, sounding breathless.

The praise made Erik double his efforts, drawing the most lovely whimpers from Charles.

Charles pulled at his hair, but Erik just held onto Charles' hips, swallowing as Charles hit his climax, rather more vocally than Erik had expected.

Licking him clean, Erik enjoyed the feel of Charles carding his fingers through his hair, nails scratching lightly at his scalp. With a loving pat he guided Charles' cock back inside his boxers, zipping and buttoning the trousers as well.

Standing up, he leaned into Charles, both still hidden behind the wall of coats. Erik put his hands on either side of Charles' head, bracing himself, pressing his hips forward to push his own erection against Charles' crotch.

Of course, in hoping for a little reciprocation, Erik was courting trouble; he really should have known this.

_'Erik, where the hell are you?'_

Emma's voice tore Erik from his endorphin high and he leaned his head down against Charles' shoulder, a little surprised as Charles lifted his arms and held him in a loose embrace.

 _'Your sunny disposition is needed out here,'_ Emma pushed at him.

With a sigh, Erik stepped back, feeling the loss of heat from Charles' body.

 _'Well, if you do find the time to let me reciprocate,'_ Charles whispered in his mind, _'do let me know.'_

Erik vowed he'd make Emma pay for interrupting his fun before he could get those lovely, red lips wrapped around his cock.

 _'Stop your whining, Lehnsherr and get your ass out here,'_ Emma scolded him. _'And don't think we won't have words later about you slinking off to have sex in a corner somewhere while I'm doing all the work.'_

Hoping his suit trousers and jacket would hide the bulge, Erik reluctantly made his way back to the party, spotting her off to the side. She was standing next to a middle aged man in a suit. Nothing special about him as far as Erik could tell.

"This is Brian Xavier," Emma said, introducing her new 'friend', sending him the mental equivalent of an eye roll. "Mr. Xavier, this is Erik Lehnsherr."

Xavier shook his hand. "Lovely to meet you."

Erik noted this was the second British accent he'd heard tonight. How peculiar.

"Mr. Xavier is interested in supporting our educational branches," Emma relayed to Erik. _'He's a pacifist, but also a man of science and logic with a lot of money and influence, so don't fuck this up.'_

"We're always happy to have more join the cause," Erik said evenly. He was still pissed off with Emma for her interruption, but he was damned if he'd let that stop him from charming some money into their pockets..

"You can thank my son for that, actually," Xavier said. "He's a great big fan of yours." The latter was added with a fond chuckle. "And if you're open to it, he has ideas that could prove to be beneficial to some of your educational projects."

Erik was about to open his mouth to argue with him. He'd happily take their money, but he was damned if he'd let them influence the cause.

"Ah, there he is," Xavier said, turning his head, a fond smile lighting up his face. There was a, to Erik at least, rather familiar tilt to the lips...

Erik turned to follow his eyes and everything stuttered to a halt.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Charles said, completely without letting on that he'd had Erik on his knees less than ten minutes earlier. He charmingly took Emma's hand, lifted it and kissed it - and Erik was pretty sure there was no tongue involved this time.

 _'Oh, that I'm saving for you; for later,'_ came the prompt reply.

Erik didn't even try to fight his toothy grin. The night might end well after all.

 _'Erik... what... you didn't...'_ Emma's exasperation colored her mental voice, though it was greatly dampened by the mirth pouring off Charles.

"I should love to hear your ideas," Erik said, holding out his hand for Charles to shake.

Charles' grin softened to something a little more sincere. "All in good time, Mr. Lehnsherr," he promised, shaking Erik's hand firmly. "First we get to know each other and mingle, then I'm sure we can find somewhere more... private to exchange ...ideas."

Erik caught the exasperated look on Xavier Sr.'s face, which was comically similar to the one on Emma's, so just to rile _her_ up, he offered Charles' his arm and gestured towards the other clusters of people gathered around the room.

"By all means, let's mingle."

Charles slipped his arm through Erik's and leaned teasingly into him. "Lets."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by... not much other than Erik's mental question of who he has to blow to get out of a boring fundraiser.


End file.
